


drunk

by marmot



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmot/pseuds/marmot





	drunk

衣更真绪在今晚的庆功宴上喝多了。

他们刚结束了连续公演的压轴场，被staff一杯接一杯地灌，反应过来已经喝了不知道多少shots，他们四人都有点醉。昴流满脸通红地、兴奋地拉着北斗不知道在说些什么，北斗一改平常严肃的表情，傻呵呵地笑着，两人一唱一和，活像漫才演员。真的酒量最差，躺在沙发上动也不动。真绪也晕乎乎地，一会清醒一会迷糊，趴在桌上想了想，还是掏出手机给濑名前辈发了条短信——天知道他什么时候存了这位不好说话的前辈电话号码，总之他成功地在通讯录里翻到了。

过了一会还算清醒的staff们询问是否要找人送他们回家，真绪让他们先送昴流和北斗，他在这等人来接真回家再走，他家离这边很近，自己可以回去。

再过了一会银发蓝瞳的前辈出现了，看了他一眼略微点点头，没有多说话，径直走向角落把嘴里小声念着泉哥哥的金发青年扶了起来，搂着他的腰走了。他挥了挥手，在原处坐了会，确定自己的状况无碍之后推开了门，独自走在夜晚无人的街道上。

其实说近也不近，大致隔了几个街区，但夜还长，他的同居人是个半夜不睡的夜猫子，肯定留着门。走着走着真绪突然感觉鼻尖上有湿意，伸手一抹，又有一滴水落到了他的手背上。下雨了。雨滴越来越多、越来越密集，淅淅沥沥地环绕在他身边，但他仗着离家近，身上没带任何防雨用具，只好硬着头皮往回走。不知道凛月打开门时看到淋得浑身湿透的自己会有什么评价。

雨滴黏在他的身上，加上酒后的燥热，他感觉不太舒服，低着头径直向前走，同时庆幸这大半夜的、又下着雨，应该没人能认出他来。这时候他发现面前出现了一对鞋子，被雨水反复击打的触感静止了，身旁的雨声却没停。他抬起头，朔间凛月将伞撑到他的头顶，皱着眉头看他。

“ま～くん，为什么不打电话让我来接？”

只看了一眼，他就知道凛月生气了。他知道他的同居人，或者说，他的恋人，从来不希望看到这样狼狈的自己，更不喜欢看到不愿意依赖他的自己。

“为什么不能多依赖我一点呢？你知道我最近在休假，这个月都随叫随到。为什么只知道打电话给せッちゃん让他来接他男朋友，却不打电话让我来接你，难道ま～くん觉得我是不愿意接男朋友回家的类型吗？”

他沉默着听他的恋人劈头盖脸的抱怨，没有反驳。过了一会他才说：“我只是觉得那边离家很近，不用麻烦凛月你来接，你知道我从来都不喜欢麻烦别人。”

“但我又不是别人，我是你的男朋友。我、”他一改平时慢悠悠的语气，说到一半却被真绪打断。

“好了凛月，别再说了，有什么事我们回家再说，在这里被别人听到了怎么办？”

两人无言地并肩回家。凛月打开门锁，等真绪进来之后开始动手脱他的衣服。

“喝醉酒不能立刻洗澡，会感冒，ま～くん去擦一下。”

真绪配合着凛月的动作，突然说道：“对不起。刚才是我的不对。”

凛月又皱起了眉头。平时也有因为意见不合吵架的时候，不管是谁对错，真绪总是最先道歉的那一个。他们从小就熟识，高中的时候确定关系，大学毕业后跟家里出柜，统共在一起十年。他相信除了真绪的家人之外，或者说就连他的家人，可能没有人比自己更了解他的恋人了。他的真绪不愿意任何人因为自己的缘故跟别人闹翻脸，总是主动地妥协、被动地承受，他不能说这是真绪的缺点或者优点，只不过他对此从来都不赞同。

“不对。ま～くん没有错，别跟我认错。你只是需要多依赖我一点，无论什么时候都……知道吗？”

“……嗯。”

他把真绪的衣服脱下来，把他的皮带解开，一边半搂着他走到浴室。被雨沾湿的衣服和裤子铺了一地，他不在意，反正收拾这些是第二天的事情。他知道真绪喝醉之后总是很听话，无论是言语还是动作上，总是任由自己摆布。这也是他很担心真绪喝醉酒的其中一个原因。

他把毛巾打湿，慢慢擦拭着真绪的头发和身体。酒后的燥热使他身上铺了薄薄一层汗，贴在流畅的腹部线条上，随着呼吸起伏。真绪有定时去健身，以维持身材和体力，毕竟他们吃这一碗饭不止靠脸和声音。

凛月的呼吸慢慢地有些急促起来，他抬头看了真绪一眼，发现对方直勾勾地望向自己，碧绿的眼眸里带着不知名的情欲，头发湿湿地搭在一边，额角有细密的汗珠。

下一秒，真绪凑过去亲上他的嘴角，右手扣住他的下巴，舌头讨好一般伸进他的嘴里轻轻翻搅，伏特加的味道钻进他的口腔，凛月似乎也有些情迷意乱，伸出舌头慢慢回应着他，把毛巾随手扔在洗手盆里，伸手抚上他的腹肌和腰线轻轻揉捏，另一只手抚上他的下体，感觉到恋人敏感地瑟缩了一下，不禁轻笑出声。分开之后他看着真绪脸红着喘息不定的样子，心情突然好了起来，打趣着说：“想要补偿我吗？”

真绪本就因为醉酒而微红的脸显得更红了一些。他微微侧过头，小声地说：“不是补偿，是本来就想做。凛月你还生我气的话就算了。”

凛月有些惊讶，又有些意料之中，他再次凑过去，两人很快又开始接吻，慢慢挪到房间里。他们做爱的时候总要接十个八个的吻，好像总也不够亲。

该说酒精麻痹人的意志，还是说酒精把人本来的一面释放出来？这很难下定论。总之凛月看着真绪在自己身下认真吞吐的样子，呼吸逐渐粗重起来。真绪半跪下来，将凛月的裤子扒了一半，将头部含进嘴里仔细地舔舐着，舌面划过顶端，而后将整个含进去慢慢吞吐。

“ま～くん，这么想要吗……”被恋人服务大概可以排得上这世界上最愉快的事情前三。他感觉自己再这样下去就要先射一次，赶紧扶住真绪把他拉起来，按在床上。

真绪眼里的情欲只增不减，他抬起膝盖轻轻磨蹭凛月硬得发疼的下体，眼神没有离开过他的恋人：“既然凛月不想在我的嘴里射出来，那么就只能射在我里面了哦？”

真是，大胆又色情的话语，平时的真绪绝对说不出这样的话，做不出这样的动作，凛月眼神暗了暗，按住他的膝盖往旁压，另一只手伸进后穴扩张。酒后的身体反应让真绪的后穴变得高热而柔软，触碰到前列腺时他没有像平时一样抑制自己的呻吟，而是小声说着那里很舒服，腰部小幅度地发抖。凛月有些等不及，等到三根手指能够出入之后就将自己抵了上去，按着真绪的膝盖往里送。他看着擦过身的真绪很快又渗出汗滴，毕竟酒精仍在体内发生作用。真绪配合他的动作，迎合着往自己最敏感的点去。

过了一会他们换了个姿势，让真绪坐在他的腿上，双腿缠绕着他的腰继续动作。真绪勾住恋人的后颈，耳鬓厮磨之间听到凛月认真地说，以后晚回家一定要给电话我，知道吗？真绪这时候已经没办法认真思考，被后穴的刺激和前端被抚摸的快感淹没，他早已在欲望的海里沉沦。他下意识地“嗯”了一声，随即被呻吟覆盖过去。凛月知道真绪总是会答应自己的，双手绕过去搂紧他的背。再过了一会，凛月感觉柔软的后穴挤压着轻轻绞紧了自己，腹部忽然一阵湿意，发现真绪先射了出来，于是加快了速度，射在他的里面。他抱着真绪再次到浴室清理，回味着高潮时恋人高亢而绵长的呻吟，一边清理一边亲上恋人柔软的唇。真绪喘息着回应他，他们情不自禁地在浴室里做了第二次。

第二次他们没有太多的拥抱和接吻，显得更加原始而直接。真绪这时候已经过了醉酒的那段时期，整个人的意识要清醒得多，他撑着洗手台，被凛月掐着腰部进出。他低着头，咬住手指发出呜咽的声音，知道凛月永远能找到他最敏感的地方给予刺激，而凛月确实这样做了。凛月突然说，ま～くん，抬头看看我们。他抬起头，在镜子里看到自己和恋人的身影，凛月贴在自己的耳边小声说道：“ま～くん的表情好可爱……真想拍下来贴在房间里，这样每天都可以看到了。”

他脸红着点点头，又摇摇头，双腿有些发软，竟然不知道该怎么回应，只好由着恋人的动作攀登至最后的顶峰。

其实酒精在血液的浓度在达到一个峰值之后便会慢慢下降，所谓男人之间的酒后乱性，很多时候不过是半推半就的你情我愿，但这有什么关系呢？凛月看着旁边做了两轮已经累睡着的恋人，轻轻在他的额头上吻了一下，给他披上被子，关上灯，也慢慢进入了梦乡。


End file.
